


The Night Before The Wedding

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex is staying at Addison’s house the night before her wedding. But, Thomas couldn’t stay away from his fiancee.For the prompt: MarriageFor the story starter: “You know what we’re doing is wrong?”
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Night Before The Wedding

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“You know what we’re doing is wrong,” Alex whispered, her head perfectly tucked into the crook of his neck as they cuddled in bed. 

“Says who?” Thomas’s fingers danced gently up and down her arm as he held her safely. 

“Pretty much everyone,” Alex acknowledged. 

“Well, we aren’t everyone and we both agree the superstition is outdated,” Thomas noted. 

“Addison is going to freak out if she wakes up and catches you here,” Alex smiled. 

“I can handle her,” Thomas reassured her. “As much as Addison feels she is in control, it is _ our _ day. She is just the maid of honor. This is _ our _ wedding.”

“You try telling her that!” Alex teased. Alex rolled over and held her hand in front of them. The diamonds in her engagement ring shimmered even in the darkness. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“Nor can I,” Thomas interlaced his fingers with hers. “My almost-wife.”

“My almost-husband,” Alex turned into him again, letting her lips find his softly. “I love you.”

“As do I, my Alex,” Thomas breathed, pushing her hair to the side.

“What time is it?” Alex wondered.

“I don’t know,” Thomas said softly. “Do you want me to go?”

Alex shook her head no, as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. 

“Okay,” Thomas replied the corner of his lip turning up. He kissed the top of her head. “Are you tired?” 

“A little,” Alex admitted, stifling a yawn. 

“Then I _should_ go. We have our whole lives ahead of us. We can survive one night. You need your sleep. Especially since I’m not sure we will be doing much of that tomorrow night,” Thomas smirked kissing her again. 

“I like the sound of that,” Alex smiled into his kisses. 

“Good night my beautiful bride,” Thomas whispered pulling away. He slipped out of bed and began to get ready to leave. 

“Stay,” Alex requested, her eyes wide with wanting. 

“What about Addison?” Thomas questioned. 

“Stay,” Alex repeated.

Thomas sighed. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. “How can I say no?”

“You can’t.” Alex offered her hand, ushering Thomas back to bed. 

Thomas unbuttoned his shirt and removed his pants before climbing back into bed with her. 

Alex rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her once more. His thumb caressed circles on her back. Alex relished the warmth of his body against hers as she drifted off to sleep. 

***  
Alex and Thomas woke to the bright sunlight shining through the open window and the sound of Addison knocking on the door. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Hunt,” Addison giggled. “Can I come in?”

“Just a minute,” Alex replied trying not to laugh as she helped Thomas gather his clothes.

He had just gotten his pants on when Alex opened the window and rested his shirt and shoes on the ledge outside. 

“You’re not serious,” Thomas narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m not climbing out a window like this is high school.”

“It’s that or face Addison,” Alex smiled, biting her lip. 

Hunt groaned and moved toward the window. “I won’t forget this.”

“As you shouldn’t,” Alex kissed him deeply before quickly pulling away. Alex shut the curtains, hiding him on the other side without giving him time to respond. 

“Come in,” Alex said cheerfully trying to think of an excuse for the delay. 

“Is everything alright?” Addison looked around curiously.

“Mmhmm,” Alex expressed as Addison walked around the room. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t do this,” Thomas interrupted coming back in through the window. “Miss Sinclair,” Thomas nodded as he quickly walked past her.

“Alex!” Addison exclaimed. 

Alex blushed and smiled coyly. “Oops?”


End file.
